


...because they're running out of time

by xigithy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, POV Xigbar, Spoilers for KH3, post-kh3, vaguely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigithy/pseuds/xigithy
Summary: Xigbar knows the end is coming, but there's time for one last kiss.





	...because they're running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble/character study written for a request off of twitter: xigsai + "a kiss because they're running out of time".  
> Short, sweet, and to the point. :')

When you’ve been alive as long as Xigbar has, your perception of time becomes a little...warped. When you’re used to plots and schemes taking  _ decades _ to come to fruition, you tend not to pay attention to the individual years- much less the months and days. But kid keyblader went and summoned Kingdom Hearts and… well, with it being only a matter of time before  _ his _ return, every second of every day seems to pass too quickly.

Today is their last day together.

Isa doesn’t know it and Xigbar is loath to let him know but, in his heart of hearts, he knows this is the absolute last day they’ll ever spend together. He’s not sure exactly how this is all going to end for him- maybe things’ll go better than expected, maybe the enduring Luxu will get to ride off into the sunset, no worse for wear, having finally seen an end to his vigil (unlikely, but a guy can dream)- but whatever happens, this-  _ they- _ will never be the same again.

They’re situated on the threadbare couch in his place at the moment; Isa is leaning against him, talking about some adorably idiotic thing Lea did the day before and just…  _ god- _ all Xigbar can focus on is how much he wants to pause this moment in time- keep them in a bubble like this until the very end of the world (which- again, might not actually be that far off).

Without much forethought, Xigbar reaches over and hooks a finger under Isa’s chin, lifting his head, and presses their lips together softly. Isa makes a startled noise, taken aback at the sudden action, but quickly melts into the kiss with a hum. The kiss is a slow, simple, tender thing- nothing wild or heavy like their normal interactions; just lips on lips, embracing as if centuries-old lovers. 

Reaching up, Isa cups a hand softly to the side of Xigbar’s face and traces a thumb gently along the large scar marking the bottom half of his face. It’s a comfortable, intimate action now- and one that Xigbar would only trust Isa, with his own scars to bear, to make- but today, all the gesture does is reinforce the sinking feeling of their imminent separation.

So he kisses Isa harder, sliding the hand under his chin to up behind the other man’s head, cradling his skull and silently willing Isa to stay there, kissing him, for as long as humanly possible. As they kiss, Isa drags his tongue across Xigbar’s bottom lip, a teasing appeal for  _ more _ from the freeshooter, but…he can’t, not like this. 

Breaking the kiss, Xigbar tries not to notice the soft whine of disappointment from the other man as he readjusts to face Isa more directly. Isa opens his mouth to speak, likely to teasingly reprimand him for Xigbar’s inaction, but Xigbar only shakes his head ‘no’ and leans forward to place a kiss upon Isa’s face, right at the center of the scarred cross on his face. 

The kiss is brief, but in it, Xigbar tries to will his thoughts to Isa; to confess to him everything the foreteller has been unable to say. But, ultimately, what can you say with only a kiss? How does a singular kiss confess how  _ sorry _ you are that it has to end this way, how sorry you are that you never told him the truth about everything- about Luxu and the Master, with all his machinations? How does only a kiss say:  _ I’m sorry this is the end and you don’t even know it. Please don’t ever think it’s something you did... I love you more than I ever thought I could love a person. _

_ Please don’t hate me when I go. _


End file.
